Lo que lo hace especial
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Drabble. En La Tierra cada 24 de diciembre todos los años se celebra Nochebuena y consecuentemente la Navidad, ¿podrá un troll como Karkat, en compañía de Dave, entender esta tradición humana?


El día de Nochebuena, un gran día con la famosa gran cena que la mayoría de la población de la Tierra celebra cada año el 24 de diciembre. Para Dave no era distinto, pero este año era algo diferente a los anteriores por algo que jamás antes se pudo imaginar ni siquiera en uno de sus cómics.

-STRIDEEEEEEEEEEER.

-Oye, ¿no te he dicho ya que aquí no puedes gritar a tu gusto? –Comentó Dave algo frustrado, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta viendo indignado a su inquilino-.

-ME LA SUDA. SE SUPONE QUE HOY LOS HUMANOS TENÉIS UN DÍA DE FIESTA, ¿NO? Y EN LAS FIESTAS TERRESTRES OS COMPORTÁIS COMO SI NO HUBIERA MAÑANA BEBIENDO ESE EXTRAÑO LÍQUIDO ADICTIVO AL QUE LLAMÁIS ALCOHOL QUE SABE COMO SI UNA ESTÚPIDA VACA ROSADA HUBIESE CAGADO DURANTE CINCO CICLOS SOLARES. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO IBA A PODER GRITAR YO!? –Miró con el ceño fruncido a su compañero, mordiéndose el labio y apretando con fuerza los puños-.

-Ah… Lo que tengo que aguantar, tío –caminó hacia Karkat y le rodeó con los brazos con fuerza para que no pudiese moverse ni escabullirse-. Estoy seguro de que con esos gritos no solo no te aguantaría nadie en La Tierra, si no tampoco en tu planeta alien lleno de babas o lo que se suponga que tengáis allí. Cálmate un poco, en realidad no es más que un día cualquiera.

-UNGH –Se sacudió-. NO LO ENTIENDO. SI SE SUPONE QUE ES UN DÍA CUALQUIERA QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL ESTA MIERDA.

-No lo llames tampoco mierda…

El chico humano le soltó y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, seguido de un inquieto Karkat que no paraba de mirarle sin entender nada. Dave abrió su armario y sacó de una de las perchas colgadas una chaqueta de un disfraz de Santa Claus, la cual se puso casi de inmediato, ajustándose bien el cuello. Se dio la vuelta y miró con una sonrisa al troll.

-Por esto se supone que es especial.

-QUÉ TIENE QUE VER QUE TE HAYAS PUESTO UNA CHAQUETA DEL MEJOR COLOR DE TODOS. TODA ESTA FIESTA TERRESTRE NO ES MÁS QUE UNA MIERDA CON OLOR EXTRAVAGANTE COMO UN TUFILLO DE TU MISERABLE Y ATRASADA RAZA.

-Oh, tío, pon un poco más de ilusión en esto, ¿no? –Dave abrió y estiró la chaqueta y abrazó con ella a Karkat, acogiéndole entre sus brazos-.

-HIIISSSSS –bufó enseñando los dientes y agarró el cuello de la chaqueta con ambas manos con fuerza-.

-Mira… Quizás mi explicación sea demasiado guay para que un alien gruñón de piel gris lo entienda, pero te contaré la historia.

-ESPERO QUE ESA MALDITA HISTORIA SEA MEJOR QUE TUS ESTÚPIDOS RAPS.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan idiota de no entender tales piezas…-Suspiró-. En fin… Se dice que la noche del 24 al 25 de diciembre, es decir hoy, un señor llamado Santa Claus o Papá Noel, dependiendo de las zonas en La Tierra, sale de su casa en un trineo volador llevado por renos llevando regalos a todas las personas del mundo.

-…-Hubo unos segundos de pausa-. ESA ES LA ESTUPIDEZ MÁS GRANDE QUE LOS HUMANOS HABÉIS PODIDO INVENTAR. QUE YO SEPA ESE TIPO DE ARTILUGIOS SON INEXISTENTES EN ESTE PLANETA. SERÍA DEMASIADO GUAY PARA VUESTRA INFERIOR RAZA.

-Como decía…-Continuó Dave mirando a Karkat-. Reparte regalos a la gente, pero solo si se han portado bien ese año –Sonrió levemente, inclinándola hacia un lado-. ¿Te has portado bien este año, Karkat?

-…POR SUPUESTO QUE ME HE PORTADO BIEN. SOY EL JODIDO TROLL MÁS SIMPÁTICO Y AMABLE QUE JAMÁS PUEDAS CONOCER, PORQUE SOY UN BUEN LÍDER. PERO ES NORMAL QUE NO LO COMPRENDAS PORQUE SOIS IDIOTAS, Y ME HA TOCADO VIVIR ENCIMA CON EL CHICO QUE SE CREE GUAY CUANDO NI SIQUIERA ES CAPAZ DE QUITARSE LAS GAFAS POR CULPA DE UN ESTÚPIDO MUÑECO. LA NAVIDAD O COMO COÑO LA LLAMÉIS NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE ESPECIAL SI ES TODA ESA MENTIRA QUE ME HAS CONTADO. NO. HAY. NADA. DE. ESPECIAL –Frunció el ceño-.

-Cálmate un poco, ya te dije que no hacía falta que gritaras –el humano de cabellos rubios, aprovechando su altura, le acarició la cabeza a aquel inquieto e inaguantable alien como si de un gato se tratase, pegando su cara contra su propio pecho, al mismo tiempo que le rozaba con delicadeza sus pequeños cuernos-.

-UNGH….-Comenzó a sonrojarse sin poder hacer nada, estaba como paralizado ante aquellos masajes y caricias-. Prrr…rrr…rrr…-Ronroneó un poco-.

-Piénsalo bien…-Se subió las gafas de sol a la cabeza-. De verdad… -Se acercó más al rostro de Karkat, haciendo rozar ambos labios mientras le miraba a los ojos-. ¿De verdad crees que para mí no hay nada especial en esta noche? –Dio un profundo suspiro-. Aunque supongo que es comprensible que de un día para otro alguien como tú pueda entender-

-STRRIFFERR…-No le dejó terminar, mordiéndole con sus afilados dientes el labio inferior del chico, pero lo suficiente como para no hacerle sangrar-. Dave… Ef impofibele que loguere entender mnla nabidazff pof nueftraf diferenfias culturalef –le dio un beso en los labios y de inmediato agachó la cabeza para de nuevo enterrarla en su pecho-, pero hoy es especial para mí porque es un día más que paso estando contigo, estúpido bebé rosado… Feliz Navidad, Strider.


End file.
